onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 73
* D''': Dokusha (Reader) * '''O: Oda Chapter 722, Page 26 I...I finally get to say it! Here goes...START THE SBS!!! (Takashi Takamatsu, Saitama) O: Whaaaaat?! You can start the segment from up there?! Well... sure, I guess... Let's begin the SBS... D: That's SBS-san to you. P.N. Kimurin O: Whaaaaat?! I'm sorry! Start the...SBS-san. D: My dad can shoot "Shinokuni" from out of his butt. Does he have the powers of Gasu Gasu no Mi? P.N. Okku O: Those are farts! FARTS! It's "Henokuni" (VIZ: "Land of the Farts"). D: I'm sure you must've gotten countless letters pointing out that you drew the "DEATH" tattoos on Law's fingers wrong... In my opinion, whenever this happens, it's because Law is using Shambles on the parts above and below the knuckles to switch them around! Wow, that Ope Ope no Mi comes in real handy (if you know what I mean)! P.N. Kamiki O: Uhmm... yeah. I got a lot of those letters. They all say I screwed up! (cries) That's what everyone says! But you know what, you're right on the money! That's right. If they're ever facing the wrong direction or missing entirely...it was all Shambles! Chapter 724, Page 66 D: Chapter 711, Volume 71. The big panel. I see some candy falling out of Robin's bag. Was she going to give that to Chopper? P.N. Anmitsu Usagi O: Yes! Robin loves Chopper, so she always keeps some of his favorite candy around to give to him at any time! D: Hey, Odacchi! On page 109 of Volume 71, was Luffy going to call Bellamy "Mallony"?! Was he thinking of the snack food company Malony? If Luffy's head is full of nothing but food, then I'm more like Sanji—my head is full of girls. What's inside your head, Odacchi? P.N. Shin O: I don't think about girls the way you do. It's nothing but serious bustiness--ahem, business--in there. And you're right about Luffy's train of thought! I guess he only remembered the rhythm of the name. D: Hello! (^ v ^) I have a question. You know there's a woman in both Chapter 707 and 708 who's covering her face to avoid seeing Bartolomeo's "thing". But...she's not covering her eyes! In fact she's peeking right through her fingers. Who is she? Tell me her name! P.N. Rhett Butler O: Oh, you mean "Aremo Ganmi "? She's a well-known young damsel from the town of Primula in the western part of Dressrosa. She's very shy. Chapter 726, Page 104 D: Are you and I the only ones hoping for a nip-slip from Rebecca? Are you and I the only ones who turn each page during the Colosseum scenes thinking, "Come on! Come on!!" P.N. Mojaman (16) O: I hear you! It sets my heart racing. You think, "When is your wardrobe malfunction?!" You might wonder why she'd wear such a skimpy outfit, but there's that pesky weight limit. I don't want to draw her that way, I swear. Come on! Come on! D: I hear I look like Wapol. P.N. Kozuetty O: It gets better. D: Hey, Oda! In all of these fight scenes, why doesn't anybody go for the men's groins? Doesn't that seem like the quickest path to victory? P.N. Eldest of the Asada Siblings. O: True, that is a vital area. Just imagine legends among men--Whitebeard, Shanks, Mihawk--staring each other down, bearing their weighty ideals...and trying to whack each other in the balls! IS THAT THE KIND OF MANGA YOU WANT TO READ?! Chapter 728, Page 144 D: I was looking up trivia on the Straw Hats, and I found that although they've all been given a favorite food, I can't find anything about their least favorite. So what are each of the Straw Hats' least favorite foods? P.N. Ice Cream Nyangoro O: Here you go. The reasons are inside the parentheses. D: We've learned about two new Marine admirals: Fujitora and Ryokugyu. I wondered why you went with "Fuji" (for light purple or lilac) instead of "Murasaki" (regular purple)? P.N. Aye-Aye Planet O: Good question. I've made red, blue, yellow and green, so it's natural to go with "purple" next. But when I started trying that into a Japanese name, I had "Murasakitora" and "Shitora"... THEY DON'T ROLL OFF THE TONGUE. NOT CATCHY ENOUGH. Well, how about "Fujitora"? Now that's cool! That's all there is to it. More importantly, what's wrong with your Ryokugyu?! As it happens, I've already designed his character, and he's super-duper cool! I can't wait to draw him. Chapter 729, Page 162 D: Zoro and Sanji are always fighting! I was reading One Piece and thought it was odd that Zoro never seems to refer Sanji by his name, so I went back and checked! I counted them up from Volume 5 to 66! Here are the results, ranked by frequency!!! In conclusion, Sanji does in fact refer to Zoro by name, but Zoro does not return the favor! P.N. Little Marron O: ...Okay. Thank you very much, Little Marron! So you counted them all... This was very fun to read! Some of these terms made me wonder when they'd said these things. Indeed, I have trouble imagining Zoro calling him "Sanji" by name. Not once, eh? Wow. Well, they might not get along well, but they're both valuable, trustworthy men who have Luffy's back. So let's forgive them their squabbles (laughs). (See editor's note below) Chapter 730, Page 182 D: It's nice to make your acquaintance, Oda-sensei. First of all, "You're not a naughty, big person!" Secondly, those little Tontattas are so goddamn cute! I want to know as many names and positions as possible. Please tell me. If you don't, I godda rip all yoh clothes!' P.N. Beautiful Lady Swordsman Carrying Meat' O: Huh? But I'm already naked... Okay! Here you go! Some of them haven't really been drawn clearly yet, so they only get design sketches. Top Row: Gancho (Tonta-Chief); Leo (Tonta-Troop Leader); Bomba and Rampo (Vice-Chiefs); Kabu and Bian (Aviation Squad). Middle Row: Flapper; Bobomba (Bomba's younger brother); Maujii; Nubon; Pellini. Bottom Row: Grabar (Leo's grandmother); Inhel, Cotton, Wicca, Baxcon and Daikon (Reconnaissance Squad). O: Not remembering their names won't affect your ability to understand the story. If I don't make a character's name clear enough through the story, it's not an important of a name to begin with. This answer ate a whole page though! Well, it's time. That's another SBS in the can! See you next volume! VIZ Editor's Notes *Page 66: VIZ translates "Aremo Ganmi" into "Peekatha Krotch". *Page 162: In the VIZ Manga, Zoro does call Sanji by his name a few times for the sake of context, but he does not say "Sanji" explicitly in the original Japanese. Credits *Page 162: CCC for translating (source). *Stephen Paul at VIZ Media Site Navigation es:SBS Tomo 73 fr:SBS Tome 73